


No te estoy pidiendo ayuda

by Ophelia_Greengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drastoria, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Greengrass/pseuds/Ophelia_Greengrass
Summary: Astoria sabía que la vida no era justa. Lo que no terminaba de asimilar era el cómo se había quedado tan sola y sin ganas de vivir. Al final de cuentas, nadie iba a rescatarla de sí misma y ella tampoco quería ayuda.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy





	No te estoy pidiendo ayuda

**Aclaraciones:**

Todo lo reconocible de **Harry Potter** es propiedad de **J.K. Rowling**

El resto son invenciones de una mente complicada e inestable, dígase la mía.

**Nota de la autora:**

_Yo me chiflé y esta es la única manera que conozco para desahogarme de alguna manera._

_No sé cómo se desarrolle esto, pero habrá un poco de todo y de momento es todo lo que puedo decir._

_Cualquier comentario, sugerencia u opinión es bien recibida._

* * *

**No te estoy pidiendo ayuda**

Capítulo 1 — Astoria Greengrass

Se hartó, tomó el plato de comida que estaba frente a ella y sencillamente lo tiró a la basura con todo y cubiertos, aunque no se tratara de algo desechable. No había probado bocado en todo el día y aunque sentía el vacío en el estómago, no quería comer. Sencillamente no quería. Lo había intentado, había preparado su cena y se había convencido de que era algo sano, no muy pesado, bueno para su salud. Le habían repetido varias veces durante aquella semana que las espinacas eran buenas para la anemia que tenía y que cada vez la hacía más inútil. Vivía cansada, lenta e ida. Sabía que era su culpa, que podía hacer varias cosas para arreglar su situación, pero no quería.

Astoria respiró profundamente y salió del comedor, hacia la sala. Se detuvo frente al enorme espejo del salón y se contempló con cierto desagrado. ¿Qué le había pasado? Nunca se había visto peor y no sabía explicar cómo había pasado. Lo único que podía identificar como detonante de tal deterioro era la guerra, la muerte de sus padres, las peleas con su hermana y el haberse quedado sola en aquella mansión, sin un propósito para vivir. Después de Hogwarts había intentado tener una vida, pero nada había salido de acuerdo con lo planeado.

Cormac McLaggen, quien había sido su novio por tres años, la había dejado de la peor manera. No solo la había menospreciado ahora que era la gran estrella de Quidditch, si no que la había estado engañando por varios meses y apenas hubo oportunidad, la remplazó públicamente con esa rubia belga a la que le propuso matrimonio a mitad de una rueda de prensa. Decir que se había sentido despreciada era poco, pero lo peor no era el mal trago de la vida. Ella sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto. Desde siempre había entendido que muchas veces se perdía, por más que uno pusiera de su parte. Las cosas malas pasaban. Las personas traicionaban. El mundo era cruel y no había mucho que hacer aparte de seguir viviendo. No obstante, solía tener alguien en quién apoyarse… Antes.

—Ama Greengrass —llamó tímidamente la elfina de la familia.

La aludida volteó a verle sin expresión alguna. A veces se preguntaba porque esa criatura no se iba de una vez, era una elfina libre y con una pequeña fortuna acumulada desde que era ley pagar el servicio a los elfos domésticos.

—¿Uhm? —Astoria ya sabía lo que le diría, pero esperó en silencio el regaño.

—No puede seguir así, ama. Ya está enferma, se va a enfermar más —declaró preocupada, acercándose y convocando entre sus manos un plato con frutas—. Por favor —insistió, ofreciéndole el alimento.

La joven bruja suspiró y desvió la mirada. No tenía hambre. Sentía asco y fastidio. Quería echarse a dormir y no despertar hasta el día siguiente o tal vez hasta la siguiente semana o quizá nunca. Lo había pensado, en más de una ocasión. La idea de matarse rondaba por su cabeza como un fantasma que no la dejaba sola. Suspiró.

—Está bien —aceptó, tomando la comida y sentándose en la sala a comer lentamente, con la mirada clavada en su plato. Bocado tras bocado se preguntaba porqué era tan cobarde y no se atrevía a terminar con su vida. No era cómo si a alguien le importara lo que pasara o dejara de pasar con ella. Nadie la extrañaría. Seguramente nadie se daría cuenta de su muerte.

Se había alejado de todos. Había dejado de tener amigos. Estaba peleada y distanciada de tantas personas que difícilmente alguien la buscaría o se preocuparía si no había noticia de ella en meses. De hecho, hacía ya varios meses que no hablaba con nadie de esos a los que en alguna ocasión había llamado amigos. Con su hermana no hablaba desde hacía casi dos años, tras una fuerte pelea que había sido su culpa, todo por defender a Cormac. Lo peor del caso era que Daphne había tenido razón y al final ella se había quedado sola.

Escupió el pedazo de manzana que tenía en la boca. Le estaba doliendo el estómago. La boca le sabía amarga y un dolor en el pecho la llevó al borde del llanto. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué las cosas eran así? ¿Por qué llevaba encerrada semanas y nadie se preocupaba por ella? ¿Por qué su vida se caía en pedazos y el mundo continuaba perfectamente sin tomarla en cuenta? Se odiaba tanto por sus errores, por sus malas decisiones, por todo lo que la había llevado a ese punto tan patético de su vida. La que alguna vez había sido la señorita perfecta, la hermosa y talentosa Mini-Greengrass, ahora no era más que un desastre.

Miró a la elfina y luego miró el reloj. No valía la pena seguir con eso. Dejó el plato a medio comer sobre la mesa y se fue a su habitación. Estuvo un rato dando vueltas en la cama, convencida de que podía callar a su cerebro, pero los recuerdos venían uno tras otro y la hundían más y más. No importaba si eran buenos recuerdos o malos, todo la hacía sentir mal. Resignada, fue a tomar un baño y bajo el chorro de agua caliente se puso a llorar. Gritó, golpeó los azulejos de las paredes y se dejó caer al suelo. Actuaba como su estuviera encerrada en una celda y quisiera salir, pero la verdad era que ella era la que había decidido hacerse eso a sí misma.


End file.
